gtafandomcom-20200222-history
No Love Lost
No Love Lost is a mission in Grand Theft Auto IV given to Niko Bellic by Russian Mafia boss Mikhail Faustin. He asks Niko to kill his daughter's boyfriend. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Go to Firefly Island. *Chase Jason down. *Take out Jason. *If necessary, chase down all the bikers and wipe them out. Enemies *The Lost Brotherhood *Jason Michaels Walkthrough Head over to Mikhail's house. You will see a long cutscene with Faustin. Drive over to the nearby building at the Firefly Island funfair where the couple are talking. Anna's boyfriend will flee on a Zombie motorcycle; chase him on the PCJ-600 nearby and open fire. The game will instruct you in how to fire from a vehicle. Try to kill him before he meets up with his gang, to complete the mission early. If he does meet them, follow them off road and take cover behind a tree. Use a Micro-SMG to take out all of the gang, preferably at range. Once they are eliminated, the mission is passed. This mission is an easy opportunity to gain ammunition, as the bikers will drop their weapons once they are killed. The bikers all use either Pistols or Micro-SMG's, while Jason wields a Pump Shotgun. Video Walkthrough dJt4uvh4mlQ Deaths *Jason Michaels - Killed by Niko Bellic on Mikhail Faustin's orders. *Several other bikers from the Lost Brotherhood (if the player fails to kill Jason before he reaches them). Trivia * Traffic during the chase is scripted (as in numerous other missions in the game), and as such, the vehicles seen are not random: a Declasse Taxi, a Cabby (unusual in Broker) and two parked Esperantos in Crockett Avenue, three Blista Compacts, two Primos, three Ferocis, a Declasse Taxi, a Premier and a Chavos on the Broker-Dukes Expressway; a Cabby, a Taxi, two Chavoses, and a Blista Compact (plus a Bobcat, a Feroci and two Vigeros parked) in Titulo Avenue; a Cabby and two Bobcats in Carson Street; a Taxi, a Blista Compact and a Feroci in Stilwater Avenue; a Blista Compact in Savannah Avenue; two Taxis, a Feroci, a Cabby and a parked Bobcat in Seymour Avenue; and another Cabby, with a parked Bobcat, Feroci and Vigero, in Parr Street. *If you fail and retry this mission a number of times, most of the scripted traffic will disappear. Whether a glitch or not, this is extremely helpful as there is no need to dodge other vehicles. * It is possible to kill Anna Faustin before going after Jason, although doing so will fail the mission. In a subsequent telephone dialogue, Niko sheepishly allows Mikhail to assume that it was the biker's fault. * Shooting Jason at Funland will cause Anna to scream that Jason is nice and that she hates her father. * The mission takes place between The Lost and Damned missions Angels in America and It's War. * While chasing the biker, he might say "My boy Johnny's gonna fuck you up!", referring to Johnny Klebitz. * Despite the fact that Niko is responsible for Jason's death, the Lost MC blame the Angels of Death for the murder and burn down the AOD clubhouse and steal their heroin. However, it is Billy Grey who informs them of this, simply because of his desire to start a war between the two gangs. * The mission name is possibly a reference to the Joy Division song "No Love Lost", but this is most likely a coincidence. * Jason's bike, in your possesion, has indestructible tires. * You can pass the mission without killing the gang by just killing Jason near the beginning. * You ''can ''kill Jason before he catches up to his friends, but it is hard because of him being a skilled biker and because of the traffic; your best shot is to take him down on the long straight street right after the chase starts. * Try not to play this mission at night. At the ending shoot-out, you will be able to still see the red arrows, but because it is so dark, you can't see if they're behind cover, making you waste ammo. de:No Love Lost es:No Love Lost pl:No Love Lost Category:Missions in GTA IV